Hitomi
Hitomi is a college student with a black-belt in karate from the Dead or Alive series, who debuted in Dead or Alive 3, replacing Ein as the regular karate martial artist in the character roster. Hitomi has been practicing the art of karate under her father's tutelage since she was a child, and enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments either to prove her skills or to see Hayate, a love interest of hers. Info Appearance Hitomi is a slender, athlethic and petite young woman of average height with a physically fit build. Although she has Japanese heritage from her mother, Hitomi has a more Western appearance than Eastern overall: she has bright blue eyes and shoulder-long brunette hair, which is styled with long side-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. Throughout the series, her height and bust measurements have changed, through only by a couple of centimeters: In Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, she's 161 cm tall with a 89 cm bust; in Dead or Alive 4, she's 160 cm tall with a 90 cm bust, and in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, she's 158 cm tall with a 89 cm bust. Her clothing also bears a western appearance, with outfits consisting mostly of jeans, tank-tops and denim jackets, complete with protective fighter's gloves. A running detail on her jeans is that the back label always bears the initials of the game she's in; for example, in Dead or Alive 4, the label reads "DOA4". Hitomi also sometimes sports her own emblem, mostly printed on the front of her tank-top or the back of her jacket. The emblem, in its simplest form, is the shape of an eagle with fanned-out wings. More detailed versions of the emblem show the eagle in greater style, holding a banner in its talons with Hitomi's name upon it. Phrases like "Thanks for the fight" and "My fists are on fire" may also be printed on it. Personality Hitomi is a very friendly, cheerful, energetic girl but is also a hard-working martial artist, through-and-through. Her victories have come as a result of a grueling, life-long training regimen as well as a complete commitment to her studies and her art. Not only has Hitomi practiced her techniques, she has studied them, coming to understand the deeper principles behind karate as well as of the art itself. She is very much an honorable competitor and always fights fairly in a match, to do otherwise would bring shame to her name, her martial art, and her father's dojo. Often after winning, she will compliment her opponent rather than shame them like other fighters in the series. She is also fair in her dealings with others treating everybody equally and with the respect that they deserve. Despite her Japanese name & study in Karate, it appears that Hitomi is acclimated more into the German lifestyle than that of the Japanese: she lives in Germany, sports western attire, and has a relatively close, more visible relationship with her German father while her relationship with her Japanese mother is unknown. In Dead or Alive Hitomi was born in Germany to her German father who is a karate master with his own dojo, and her Japanese mother. From a young age, Hitomi trained in the art of Karate under her father's guidance. By the age of eighteen, she had earned a black belt, which represents the highest level of graduation. After the events of Dead or Alive, Hitomi found ‘Ein’ passed out in the Black Forest, after he had been abandoned by Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, after they had finished Project Epsilon. Hitomi took him home, and she and Ein studied karate, until Ein left to enter the second Dead or Alive Tournament to find out about his past, which he forgot due to Amnesia. During this tournament, Ein regained his memories, remembering that he was really Hayate, a shinobi leader, and returned home to the Mugen Tenshin village. The Third Tournament Hitomi enters the third tournament in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father that she was now a capable fighter, and an independent woman. While working on the Freedom Survivor as a waitress, she reunites with Ein and meets Ayane. When Hitomi asks her if she's Kasumi, the ninja is angered and fights Hitomi. After the fight, Ayane is surprised that Hitomi's karate is equal to her ninjustu. Ein then finally tells Hitomi that his real name is Hayate and that he and Ayane are ninjas, much to Hitomi's surprise. While on the ship with Ein, she meets Jann Lee, who also shares a keen passion for martial arts, and the two share some philosophies about the way of martial arts. However Hitomi gets mad at him for being too hard on opponents after he brutally defeats Leifang. With Hitomi ranking third place in the tournament, her father lets her leave the dojo, and she moves on with her new life as an independent adult. The Fourth Tournament When a sudden illness befalls upon her father, the family's dojo goes into despair and becomes afflicted with financial trouble. To help her father, Hitomi enters the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament in an attempt to win the cash prize. During the tournament, she faces and defeats Leifang after a dispute over a cabbage, but the two of them form a friendship afterwards. Then she faces Jann Lee again, after he 'rescues' her from a T-Rex; she finds it "cruel" of Jann to attack the dinosaur, despite its attempt to eat her. In the DOATEC Tritower, Hitomi eventually encounters Hayate again, and she pleads for him to come back with her to the dojo, admitting that she does not know what to do without him. Hayate tells her that he can't because he is no longer Ein, and the fourth tournament is no tournament at all, but a war. He then asks her to spar for a warm-up, for old time's sake, which she happily accepts. After the fight, they tell each other to take care and Hitomi runs down the stairs and passes Ayane with tears in her eyes. After the tournament, Hitomi returns home, continuing to live her independent life. The Fifth Tournament Upon hearing about the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament, Hitomi reunites with Leifang and the two of them set off a journey to train together. While training at a circus that's still under construction, the pair does a friendly sparring match against Brad Wong and Eliot. They are then invited to the tournament by Zack, who does so humorously by launching himself into the air with the human cannon. Later, Hitomi and Leifang travel to South America to continue their training. There, they spot Jann Lee being recruited by Zack into joining the tournament. Knowing that they need to do their own training, they spar against each other to improve their skills. After the fight, the two of them go their own ways, promising each other to meet again at the tournament. While on her own, Hitomi runs into Ayane, who's trying to find Kasumi's clone. Hitomi asks if she's entering the fifth tournament, but Ayane said she isn't, while chastising her choice of clothing for training. The two women battle it out for a bit and Ayane leaves to continue her search. At the tournament, Hitomi defeats Mila in the quarterfinals and Eliot in the semifinals. Before the finals, Hitomi reunites with Hayate, proudly telling him that she needs to win one more fight and she'll be champion. She then asks him if he could spar with her, telling him that her muscles are a bit tight. Hayate grants her request and they spar together. After the fight, they wish each other good luck, and then Hayate departs with Ayane. Hitomi is defeated by Jann Lee in the finals, making her the runner-up of the tournament. In Dead Fantasy During the first fight in the stone tower, Hitomi appears just in time to defend Kasumi and Ayane from Yuna and Rikku's charge, tipping the balance in favor of the Dead or Alive team for the remainder of the fight. During the battle, Hitomi is shown to have abnormal strength, as she is able to throw a section of pillar from the stairwell into the catwalk, causing a part of it to fall. She helps Ayane in fighting Yuna, with the duo then duel-rush Yuna. Hitomi cuts the fight short by drop-kicking another section of the stone walkway, which snaps it in two, and causes the ground Yuna and Rikku were standing on to fly into the air, sending the girls with it. Hitomi then proceeds to punch the pillar at Yuna and Rikku and send them flying through a wall to an platform outside. Just as the Dead or Alive Girls over-power them, Tifa Lockhart shows up and rescues her Final Fantasy teammates by simultaneously kicking all of the Dead or Alive girls back across the platform. Dead Fantasy II The Dead or Alive girls proceded to charge the Final Fantasy girls, only to again be repelled by a series of Tifa's kicks. As Team-FF send the three Dead or Alive girls flying through the air, they regroup and assume an attack pattern, executing a vicious coordinated attack. However, once Team-DOA recover themselves, they too come up with an attack plan. Hitomi helps to throw Ayane up to the top of the tower, so that she may charge her Art of the Raging Mountain God ninpo attack. Hitomi and Kasumi them proceed to defend Ayane from Yuna, Rikku, and Tifa so she has enough time to perform her spell, and while they get hurt in the process, they keep Team-FF away from her so she can destory the tower, sending the battling into a vertical free-fall. During the fall, Hitomi ends up being seriously harmed by Tifa, who traps her in rubble and unleashes a chain of Fire, Gravity, and Ultima spells on her, after which Hitomi is sent flying backward, trailing smoke. Towards the end of fall, as Team-FF give Team-DOA a Haste-powered beating, Rachel, who had been perched along the wall of the tower waiting for them, uses her War Hammer to crack the tower into two, sending the girls falling down toward the lava lake below. Now with Rachel on side, Team-DOA attacks the Final Fantasy girls as they are trying to heal Tifa, all while they are drifting down-stream on a large flat piece of stone. When Yuna and Rikku realize they are heading towards a "lava-fall", Rikku tries to use a spell to save them, but is stopped when Hitomi is thrown into her. They all go other the edge, but before they hit the lava, they were saved by Rinoa Heartilly, who was watching the fight and used a powerful ice spell to freeze the lava. With Rinoa and Kairi joining Team-FF, the two sides battle it out until Rinoa summons five portals to seperate them all. Hitomi is then thrown into a portal by Tifa, sending them to their new destination. Dead Fantasy III After Tifa and Hitomi wake up from their teleporting trip, they find themselves in an abandoned church and went into a head-to-head brawl, setting the building on fire. The girls started off on a equal level, but Hitomi was quickly stalled when Tifa temporarily blinded her with a Darkness spell. Realizing she was going to have a hard time seeing Tifa properly, Hitomi switched fighting techniques, taking up a defensive stance. Using Wing Chun, Hitomi was able to extract a Master Materia from Tifa's right arm, then cast Quake while thrusting her fist into the ground, causing a large wave of earth to erupt around her. Tifa dodges the Quake spell and charges after Hitomi, where they attempt to cast numerous elemental spells at one another. Hitomi counters one of Tifa's punches, and tosses her to the ground, and throws her knee into Tifa's arm to extract a stat-boosting Materia (widely believed to be +Speed). Tifa attempts to recover with a few kicks as she returns to her feet, but is stunned by a kick from Hitomi, then punched rapidly against a nearby pillar, subsquently removing Materia with each blow. Tifa escapes briefly, but stumbles around disoriented by her recent onslaught, allowing Hitomi to follow up behind her and throw her elbow into Tifa's spinal column to stun her, then continues with powerful punch toward the center of Tifa's spine, which sends a tremendous amount of force throughout her body forcing out the remaining Materia. Tifa is thrown out of the the church and into the winter weather outside, covered in blood and her clothes in tatters. Dead Fantasy V When Hayate, a shinobi for the Mugen Tenshin Clan appear to interrupt Hitomi's fight, the girl makes a gesture of protest, but is ignored as Hayate sends his army after Tifa Lockhart. After collecting the loose Materia her had gained from her last match, Hitomi chases after Tifa and Hayate and finally catches up to them after their fight, finding Hayate carrying Tifa's incapacitated body after having his shinobi severely wound her. Hitomi is visibly angry by Tifa's wounded state, and slaps Hayate out of rage just as Helena Douglas arrives on a DOATEC helicopter to pick up Tifa. After Hitomi shows Helena the Materia she has stored in her arms, she goes with the women on the helicopter, leaving Hayate behind. The helicoper is last seen heading to a city, likely to DOATEC's main head-quarters. On Sora's Team When Hayate joined the team, she wouldn't dare to let him join the team by himself, so Hitomi and her friends joined the team also, and makes sure Hayate doesn't get killed. Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Dead Fantasy characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Anime characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:School students Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Ionic characters Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Haki Users